


Wind Chime

by littlesmutscraps



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmutscraps/pseuds/littlesmutscraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken on a hot summer day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Chime

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired a bit by the root a finale...

A wistful tinkling sound made him look up. A light wind had blown the wind chime against its string, and it swayed slightly in the echo of the breeze. The sky beyond the chime was a heavy blue, at least it seemed that way in the heat. The cloudless skies seemed durable, like they would never go away, but Kaneki knew that, as fall and then winter rolled over the city, the sky would become fragile again, breaking into raindrops, shattering into snow. For now… for now though, the skies were immortal.

A body sat down against him, leaning their back on his, so Kaneki set down the newspaper that rattled and ranted about ghoul this, human that, on the table. He sighed, “It’s too hot for this.”

“No, no! I just had a really cold bath to cool down, so this is really nice,” they replied.

“For you, maybe, but, for me, you’re just making me hotter…”

“Some self-confidence you got there,” they laughed.

“I learned from the best,” Kaneki felt a smile forming, his lips curving just barely, and he looked over his shoulder.

He froze at the stark white of cloth covering their shoulders and spreading down over their legs and feet and just a bit beyond. For a moment, he felt an icy wind cut across his face and heard a crackling blaze and uncertain hush. Then the chime was playing its song, and he recognized the sheet was from his bed. The feet under the sheet flexed to and fro, and the cloth covered head bounced softly against his spine. He looked back at the newspaper, considering rereading the articles, “You can stay there if you want.”

The movement against his back stopped, until they moved away, which made Kaneki’s slowly returning smile pause.

He was then engulfed. The sheet was flung over his head and arms, pulled around him by the person still within it. Cold hands grasping two of the sheet’s corners dragged across his uncovered arms, covering them in the white sheet. The hands let go when the sheet perfectly hid them from view and snatched up Kaneki’s hands, before hugging his chest with both their arms. A head with hair damp with frigid water slid into the curve of his neck, leaning against his neck with their cheek. The nude body was a little wet against Kaneki’s back, and it felt good in the heat. After they adjusted a little, they began leaving little kisses on his neck and shoulder, pulling down the sleeve with one of their joined hands, Kaneki pulling it off his shoulder with a captured hand. They covered the exposed area with kiss after kiss, until it felt like every atom was touched by those lips, and then they moved to the back of their neck and kissed in every grove of his vertebrae, and then the other shoulder received a similar treatment.

Somewhere in the middle of the process, Kaneki’s pleasant hums distorted into concealed little noises. The kisses had only touched a small proportion of his skin, but he had grown needy in the minutes or hours of their attention to detail. They unfortunately ran out of area to claim with Kaneki’s clothes, so impatiently, they threw off the sheet and let Kaneki’s hand go to push up the back of his shirt. As Kaneki yanked it off over his head and tossed it to the side, those lips descended on his back, less precisely than before. The mouth opened against his back, tongue running down his ribs.

The wind chime fluttered, the noise sending their activities further. Kaneki turned around and took off his boxers with their assistance, and they laid flush against one another, moving their hips shallowly against each other, as those possessive lips met with Kaneki’s with teeth tapping and tongues entangled. They melted into a comfortable rhythm and started grinding their hardened dicks together, Kaneki bracing their hips.

Both of them got closer to the edge, the chime dinging more and more. Kaneki reached between them, grabbing both of their dicks with his hand. He moved his hand, and they started to thrust into his grip, adding the last bit of friction needed. They came between their chests with moans and groans. Kaneki held them steady against him with an arm.

Kaneki glanced out the window, the wind chime shaking in the wind, a group of heavy blue clouds coming into view. He looked over his shoulder at the newspaper behind him.

“I love you, Hide,” Kaneki said, his other hand moving to hold them in place with the other.

“I… love you, Kaneki,” Tsukiyama said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. (I'm really not though)


End file.
